If you're Going Through Hell Keep Going'
by CupCakes24
Summary: Natalie Jacobs life just got turned upside down. After loosing her mom in an accident she is forced to live with her Father. As she copes with loosing her mom she's also adjusting to her new life in Beacon Hills. With the help of a certaine boy she is finally found a good place. Until she learns the secret that everyone is keeping. Especially the truth of why her dad really left.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**'Move to Hell'**_

_**This is my first ever Fanfiction. I know I suck at writting but I had a thought and I wanted to write it down and share it. It's a diffrent StilesxOC it's my story. I hope you like it.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF. I give credit to the wonderful and creative minds to Jeff and the writers. Only own my OC's.**_

* * *

Death is something most of us fear. When I think about death I see this darkness over taking me and swallowing me up. We all know we're going to die eventually but, why does it hurt so much. When you watch that darkness take over someone that you love and care deeply for, someone that was so full of life is suddenly laying on the ground lifeless you wish you could trade places with them in an instant because the thought of being on this planet one day without them is unbearable. Death's not fair and it knows it. It gets a certain joy watching us suffer. I wish there was some way I could go back in time and keep driving. Tell myself to stay awake then, maybe the truck would've hit me and I could've let death take me first, I would. Am I selfish to think that I wanted to die before her? I don't know anymore. My mom was my best friend we did everything together. We were inseparable. I don't know how I'm going to make it without her here with me. I think to myself that I can do something to make this feeling of guilt and sadness to go away and makes me feel better but, those feeling get in the way and they don't let me be happy. Maybe it's my mind telling me I don't deserve to be happy. I don't know. My mom was my life and now she's gone.

I hate when my mind wonders and I think about things way too much. It's that I just zone out and think. That thinking brings up bad memories that turn into me feeling sad then, it turns into anger. I'm so angry with everything that has happened in these last few weeks. I'm on a plane that is taking me to my new home which is where my father lives or as I should say Tim. I have to move to the other side of the country to Beacon Hills, California. I haven't seen or talked to my dad since he walked out on my mom and me eight years ago, and I really don't want to see him now but, with him being my only living relative and I'm not eighteen I have no choice. Oh but the best part is the lady said that he wanted me to come live with him. Yeah what a big joke right. Like he really wants to see me now after eight years of no effort to call or visit me. I mean he made it pretty clear when he left to go live on the other side of the country without my mom and me. He's probably just taking me in with being a cop and everything and he wants to avoid looking bad in front of the department.

I finally snapped out of my deep thoughts when the flight attendant was telling us to take our seats and buckle for the landing. When I got off the plane I went to the baggage claim and got my bags. The terminal clocks said it was five thirty. Ok better find a ride before it gets dark. I was walking out to catch a cab… if they even had cabs in this little town when I saw a man in his thirties, in a Beacon Hills deputy uniform holding a sign with my name written on it. I walked over to him and he looked at me.

"Natalie Jacobs?" he asked. I know the stranger danger rule and normally I wouldn't talk to complete strangers but I needed a ride and he was in uniform. I didn't want to get lost in a new town and end up on the evening news. I shook my head yes.

"I'm Deputy Todd I work with your dad. He sent me to pick you up and he says he's really sorry he couldn't make it. He got a case as he was leaving and couldn't let it go." He said. "Figures" I mumbled. "Here let me take your suitcases and let's go to the car and get you home. It's kind of a long drive back to Beacon Hills." He took my two suitcases and I followed him to the police cruiser.

It felt weird being in a cop car again, especially sitting up front in the passenger seat this time. Long story but everyone has things they're not proud of that story being one of mine. The ride was mostly silent. We were about ten minutes into the drive back to Beacon Hills when he started talking.

"Your dads real excited to see you." I rolled my eyes and said trying my hardest not to sound sarcastic and said "I'm sure he is." "You sure do look older in person than in your pictures." I'm pretty sure he's talking about my baby pictures. "Yep people grow up." I replied as politely as possible. There was a long silence as he drove until he said "Listen kid your dad wish he could've been the one to pick you up but, he got called in and he couldn't pass it off to anyone or he would have." The excuses are starting and I haven't even seen him yet. The silence overtook the car once again. Twenty minutes later he pulled the car into the driveway of a white two story house with a police cruiser sitting in front of the garage. He parked the car and said "Well kid looks like your dad is here." "Yay." Ok that probably sounded really sarcastic. He got out the car and I followed him to the trunk of the car to get my suitcases. I had all my bags and we started walking when the police scanner went off. "…211 in place at… suspect is on foot heading sound on…" He turned to me and said "I have to get that tell your dad I said hi." "Ok thank you." He nodded his head and jumped back into the car and sped off with the red and blue lights flashing.

I turned towards the house and started walking. I got to the door and was about to knock when it swung open to reveal Tim standing there looking at me with a big grin plastered on his face. Before I could say or do anything he wrapped me in a big hug. He looked exactly as I remembered just older. His dark short hair was just a little lighter than it was and he looked older in the face. He looked like a 35 year old man. He was still in his uniform. He finally let me go and pulled me back to look at me still smiling. "Natalie you're finally here." He said. "yeah." I replied not caring if it came out sarcastic or not. "Well come on in and make yourself at home. Here let me take your suitcases." He grabbed my suitcases before I could protest and I stepped over the threshold of the unfamiliar house I had to call home. He closed the door behind me and said "Come on I'll show you your room. I bet you want to relax a little with such having such a long flight." I looked around the house as he talked. It was nice inside. You could defiantly tell a man was living here. I followed him to the room I would be staying in. going upstairs the house was nice but it wasn't my home and it never will be.

When we got upstairs he stopped and turned right and walked down the hallway. He opened the second door on the right and walked in turning the lights on and he set my suitcases down on the ground beside the bed. I walked in and saw a queen size bed in the middle of the room with a dresser to the left, and a desk to the right sitting up against the wall. The walls were painted a turquoise and all the furniture in the room was all black. Ok I liked the colors it was a nice room. He opened the white double doors on right from the door and it revealed a closet. "This is your closet I hope it's big enough." It was a pretty decent size room. I put my backpack, duffle bag, and purse on the bed. "I hope you like it. I had Melissa help me with the colors I remembered you don't like pink and your favorite color was blue." He said I turned and looked at him. "Oh right you don't know anyone. Well Melissa is a nurse at the hospital and a good friend of mine. She's nice you would like her. She actually has a son the same age as you, so you'll probably be in the same classes." I just nodded my head. "Oh and I almost forgot." He walked over to the door next to the dresser and opened it to a small bathroom. "I thought maybe you should have your own bathroom." He walked out the door and turned back as I walked over to the door. I kept my head down avoiding eye contact. I had my hand on the door handle. I knew he was waiting for me to say something, but I had nothing to say. I looked up when he started to say "Natalie I'm…" That's when I shut the door in his face and locked it. No I didn't want an apology that meant nothing. I wanted something more than that meant something more than two little words, because 'sorry' really doesn't cut it. I wasn't in the mood to hear it anyways. I wanted to go to bed and never wake up. I listened until I finally heard footsteps go downstairs and I laid down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning to my stomach growling. I was really hungry. I sat up on the bed and let my eyes adjust to the light coming in from the windows. I looked around and saw I wasn't dreaming what happened last night it actually happened. I checked my phone to see what time it was only to remember that I was in a different time zone. So I had no freaking clue what time it was. So I got up and went downstairs to find something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets until I found one with some cereal. Tim didn't keep a lot of food in these cabinets. I looked in the last cabinet and found a box of Lucky Charms and found the bowls and poured a bowl. I looked into the fridge and found the milk that expires today. Oh well I'm hungry. I looked in the drawers and found a spoon. As I was putting the milk back in the fridge I heard Tim come in. I could've only gotten so lucky not to see him. "Hey you're up. Great I was about to head off to work." I grabbed my bowl of cereal and walked passed him up the stairs but I still heard him say "Natalie wait…" I slammed the door shut and sat down in front of the door with my bowl of cereal. A few moments later Tim's voice came through the other side of the door. "Natalie will you open up the door and talk to me." He pleaded. I stayed were I was eating my cereal. He spoke again after a few minutes "Natalie I have to go to work, but tonight we're going to talk." I heard him walk downstairs and the front door shut.

I hate this so much. I wish I was back home and I was waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking and going into the kitchen seeing my mom behind the stove. I don't know if I can do this. I finished my bowl of cereal on that thought and went through my bags to find a change of clothes. I got a shower using the shampoos that were there. I'm guessing that women did this too because they smelled good. I got out and I put my jeans and comic T-shirt on, then I slipped on my converse tennis shoes. I tamed my long hair down and sat down on the floor looking at my suitcases. I didn't want to unpack. After awhile of sitting there looking at my suitcases running through every possibility and option I have, I decided to unpack. I unpacked cloths and put them away in the dresser and closet. When I was unpacking my cloths I came across my photo album. I knew I would see pictures of my mom. All the happy memories we had, that were recorded in a photograph. I was about to open it when I heard the doorbell.

I walked done the stairs and looked at the door to see a teenager boy probably my age waiting outside. I opened up the door and he looked up at me with a confused look on his face. He took a step back off the porch to look at the address and asked "This is the Jacob's house?" "Yeah but Tim isn't here so whatever you were going to tell me to tell him I would come back if you want that message delivered…" He was shaking his head no and cut me off "No, no I was sent here to babysit the deputy's daughter and I'm guessing you are her and you don't look like you need a babysitter." He said. Oh I was so mad my blood was boiling when he told me that. "Tim sent a babysitter to watch over me, do I look like I need a babysitter?" He shook his head no then said "I thought you were like six." "Well I'm not. I'm sixteen years old and I don't need to be looked after." He was smiling at me. "Why are you smiling?" "I'm sorry but you're funny when you're mad." I looked at him with a stern look. I finally let it go and smiled too. "I'm Danny by the way." He said. "I'm Natalie and I'm really sorry about this." "Hey it's okay." "I'm sorry if I came off as a bitch. I don't think I'm one." He laughed again. "No I would've reacted the same way if my dad called a babysitter to watch over me." I smiled. "So will you be starting school Monday?" "Umm yeah I think so." "Cool I live right down the street and you seem pretty cool so if you get lost Monday just come find me." "Ok thank you. I'm really sorry about that." "It's okay. I'll see you Monday." "See you Monday." I shut the door as he walked away and headed back upstairs. Tim really thought I needed a babysitter. I'm so pissed right now. I unpacked a few more things. I cleared off the bed and sat there looking at the photo album. I finally got the nerve and opened it and looked at the pictures inside.

All the memories flooded back of when each picture was taken and what we were doing. I had enough of it so I sat it aside and laid my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up around eight. I sat up in bed and decided to go downstairs to find something to eat. I was looking in the cabinets when I heard the door open. I walked into the living room and saw Tim walk through the door. "Hey" He said. I started towards the stairs but, he stepped in front of the staircase. "No we're going to talk." I tried to get passed but I couldn't then he motioned for me to sit but I remained standing. He started talking "I went to the school today and got you registered. You'll be startingMonday." I just stood there. He sighed "Natalie will you talk to me." I was getting mad. "Ok but first do you think I need a babysitter to see if I can talk." "Natalie if you're mad at me because of that then I'm sorry." "If you think that's why I'm mad, then you really need to look deeper than that." "Natalie I just want you to talk to me. I know you miss your mom…" I cut him off right there. He was making me really mad. "No you don't know. You don't know anything! You don't know how I feel or how lonely and miserable I am." I couldn't help it the tears just started coming. "You don't know what it was like to watch her die. No you don't know because you weren't there. You left!" I was crying hysterically now and I couldn't stop it. He moved toward me. "Natalie…" I pulled back. "No don't do that leave me alone." I turned and ran out the front door as I heard my dad calling my name but, I kept running. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stop the tears. I started running across the street when I looked up and saw headlights. The car stopped real quick before it hit me but, I lost my balance and fell back on the hard asphalt and hit the back of my head.

I didn't know what was going on I only could hear the sound of a car door opening and somebody pressing their fingers to my neck. I heard the frantic voice of a boy. "Aw shit." I felt him hit my face lightly while saying "Come on wake up." "Is she dead?" Another boy voice said "Yes Scott because breathing is a good sign of death." The other one said. "Well didn't you see her?" "No she came out of nowhere." "Do you know who she is?" "No I've never seen her before." "What are we going to do with her?" "I don't know take her to the hospital." "No we can't do that my mom's working." After the boy said that I made myself open my eyes and they adjusted. I saw two guys standing over me. The one that was the cuter out of the two looked down at me and hit the other one. "Hey Scott what do we do she's waking up." "Help her up." They both grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up. I looked all around and everything was spinning. I couldn't get my balance back. I fell back and everything went dark.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. My head was killing me, but when I sat up I looked around and noticed I wasn't in any room that I recognized. I sat up to quickly because I had to adjust to the spinning room and damn it my head was pounding. I finally got my vision back to where the room wasn't spinning. I looked around. I was defiantly in a teenage boy's room, but I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember was getting in a fight with my dad. I was panicked. I looked down and I was still fully clothed. Okay so I know I haven't had anything done to me yet. I hurried up and got to my feet and went to the window. I looked out the window and saw I was on the second floor of a house. There was a neighboring house but it wasn't close enough for me to get help from them. I wish I could remember what happened. I tried to open the window but I couldn't get it then I heard footsteps. Nope this was not happening I'm not dying like this.

I searched the room for a weapon to against my abductor. I picked up the baseball bat by the closet and I stood there waiting for the door to open. I choked up on the bat getting ready to swing. He came in not looking at me and shut the door then he turned and looked at me. "Ahhh you're awake that's good." I recognize him but I don't remember where I seen him. I need to get out of here. I still had the bat held up as I asked "Who are you? Where I'm I? How did I get here? What do you want from me?" He held his hands up in surrender and said "Well you're at my house…" I cut him off "Why?" "Well you're here because that was the only place we could think to take you." "Ok please whatever the hell you want I promise I don't have anything. So if you could let me go…" He cut me off "if you would just put ht e bat down I'll tell you everything that happened. I swear to god I didn't kidnap you." "Yes you did." "No I didn't." "Yeah I well I don't remember volunteering for some stranger to kill me." "Ok so you were passed out and I'm not going to kill you." I studied him. It was unlikely that he kidnapped me or kill me, but you never know. He was awkward but it was cute. He was cute and he had these big brown innocent eyes that I couldn't stop staring at. He spoke again "My name is Stiles. See I gave you my name so I'm not going to kill you." Stiles? Was he serious? "Are you serious Stiles?" "Yes that's my name." "Ok but…" he cut me off "Just trust me." "I don't know." "I'll prove it to you." He went over and opened the door. "Here you can go." I watched him and I took a step towards the door. I dropped the bat and ran out the door.

I ran out the front door and I stopped and looked around. I had no freaking clue where I was. Damn it. I walked back inside shutting the door and walking back up the steps to the room I ran out of just moments ago. I found him sitting on the bed waiting for me. I looked at him and said "Ok I believe you now will you tell me what happened and why I'm here." He smiled and got up and gestured for me to sit down on the bed as he pulled up his desk chair and sat in front of me. He looked at me and started "Ok I almost hit you with my car. You came running out of nowhere and ran right in front of my jeep and you fell and hit your head pretty hard off the ground." I nodded as I listened to him. "We couldn't take you to the hospital so the only place we could take you is my house. Which is where you are now." I stopped him. "Wait why couldn't you take me to the hospital?" "Well my friend Scott his mom works there and if she saw us then we would've gotten in trouble again. Plus we just came from there and I don't know who you are and I didn't want to just leave you at the hospital." I nodded my head. Ok I think I believe him. There was a silence and then he asked me "Are you new here because I've never seen you around." I looked up at him. "Uh yeah I just moved here yesterday." "Well that explains it." "Yeah well it wasn't by choice." After I said that I totally regretted it. I wasn't going to tell my life to a complete stranger no matter how cute he is. Did I just say that? I tried to cover up and back track but I couldn't think of anything. "I-I-I mean that I well it wasn't…" he stopped me "You don't have to explain." I sighed in relief.

There was a silence that filled the room. Then he spoke "well it's like eleven so I probably should get you home." No I didn't want to go back. I don't want to go back to Tim after all these years try and be a parent and understanding. No. I had to say something. "Uhh yeah better head back but I'm starving is there any place to eat in this town?" he looked a little taken back by my question. He shook his head and said "Uhh yeah, yes, yeah there's a burger place open till one." I stood up. "Ok can you take me there?" He stood up and almost fell over but he caught himself then he cleared his throat. "Yeah if that's where you want to go." He walked out the door and I followed him outside to the jeep. I remember this jeep. I got in the passenger side as he got in the driver's seat. I sat there thinking and everything that happened came rushing back. He was staring at me with a worried look on his face. I looked at him and said "I remember what happened." "Okay that's good so you believe that I'm not some serial killer?" I don't know why but that made me smile. A real smile. I said "I believe you." He smiled at me as he started the car.

The ride was silent, but it wasn't long. About fifteen minutes later he parked the car at a burger place. "We're here." He said as he killed the engine. "Thank God I'm starving." I said as I hoped out of the jeep. When we got inside I was surprised to see so many people here for it being eleven o'clock at night. We gave our order to someone that looked like they hated life with a burning passion, got our food, then we sat done in one of the booths. I dug right into my burger. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I started eating.

As I was going for my second bite of this little piece of heaven he asked "So are you really into Spider-Man or do you just like the movies like every other girl in the world who only watches it for Peter Parker." I was confused first by his question. Why would he ask me that? I looked down and realized I was wearing my Spider-Man shirt. "Oh defiantly the movies." I said laughing as he had a look of disappointment on his face. "Ok I'm totally kidding the comics are like my life plus they are more exciting than any movie you could ever watch." I said as a popped a fry into my mouth. He smiled and said "OK good because I probably wouldn't talk to you ever again." I looked at him and seen he was smiling so I played along. "Ok, ok what about you would you rather watch The Avengers or Star Wars. Remember choose carefully because I may never speak to you again if you pick the wrong one." He was thinking, and then said "Ok that's a tough one but I have to go with Star Wars." "Ahhh lucky you good choice sir." He looked at me with a skeptical look, then said "Really?" I was eating and I tried to cover my mouth "What?" He looked at me and said "Are you serious you would watch Star Wars over The Avengers." I swallowed and spoke "Yes, yes I would." "Ok wow." He said with a facial expression that looked astonished. He kept looking at me. "What?" "N-nothing I just never talked to anyone that would choose Star Wars with The Avengers being more popular." "Well it does have the biggest plot twist of all time. I mean Darth Vader is Luke's daddy." "Ok who are you?" I shrugged and said "I not too sure how to answer that question." I smiled. With everything that has happened in the past few weeks I was actually happy. Sitting here with a stranger that I thought kidnapped me talking about movies.

As I was lost in my train of thought I looked at the window and saw a police cruiser pull up and two cops got out. One of those being Tim. I stood up quickly and Stiles looked at me. "Oh wow I think it's getting late we better go." I rushed out looking from Tim to Stiles. I picked up my trash and rushed and threw it away and Stiles followed me and said "Ok looks like we're leaving." We went out the side door and I quickly got in his jeep. He got in saying "Ok what is the big hurry." I tried to come up with a good lie "Oh you know better be getting off to bed for school tomorrow." He looked at me confused. As he started the jeep he said "Tomorrow's Sunday." Damn it. I couldn't think of anything to say and I looked up and saw Tim and the other officer. I panicked I didn't want him to find me. I didn't want stiles to see me get in a fight with my dad. I looked around and jumped in the back seat of the jeep and laid down. I got back up and found Stiles staring at me I told him "Stiles please you haven't seen me and please don't give it away that I'm back here. I'm begging you please help me." I left him with that and laid back down.

I heard the tap on his window and him rolling the window down, then he said "Heeeey dad." Dad? What was he talking about? I heard a man's voice and it wasn't Tim's so it had to be the other officer say "What are you doing here, you should be home in bed. You do have a curfew remember." I heard stiles reply "Well you see dad I was at home and I was really hungry and since we don't have anything at the house I came and got something to eat." "I'm sure you are. So what are you and Scott getting into tonight?" "What nothing why do you always think Scott and me are getting into trouble." "Because you usually are." "Ok but what are you doing here. You know you're not supposed to eat this stuff." "We weren't going to eat. Tim is looking for his daughter. Which you haven't seen have you?" "No, no I don't think so." After Stiles finished his sentence I heard Tim's voice say "Are you sure Stiles. She just moved here and doesn't know anyone and this town. She's probably lost somewhere." "Nope I haven't seen any lost girls Mr. Jacobs." "If you see her please call me. Here is a picture of what she looks like. It's a couple of months old and her hair is longer now, but that's what she looks like." Ok yeah probably not a picture of me. It couldn't be. "Oh I will Mr. Jacobs." I heard the officer which I'm assuming is Stiles' dad say "Stiles go home and stay home ok." "Got it. You better not order anything off that menu." "Go home."

A few moments later and the jeep was in motion and he said "Ok the coast is clear." I hopped back in the front seat almost hitting him in the face. The ride was silent. He didn't say anything. He pulled the jeep to a stop. I looked and saw that the police cruiser wasn't sitting in front of the garage so he wasn't back yet. Wait a minute. "Wait how do you know where I live. I never told you that." He looked at me "I know where Mr. Jacobs lives." I was going to say something, but he continued. "Your dad thinks you're missing." "Well I'm not and how do you even know that it's me." I questioned. There was a long pause and then he said "Well your dad gave me this." He handed me the picture my dad gave him. I took it and looked at it. It wasn't a baby picture. It was a picture from the vacation my mom and me took to the beach a few months ago. I saw my mom standing next to me smiling. The tears came and I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried to hold back. I looked at Stiles and he gave me a worried look. "Hey are you okay?" I tried to get the tears to stop the say something but I couldn't. All I got out was "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I barely got the last part out as I opened the jeep door and ran to the front door to the house. I couldn't get it open it was locked. I banged, and banged, and banged on the door until I had no energy too and fell to my knees. I threw the picture down on the ground and cried. No it's not fair. No it's not fair she's gone. I was so frustrated and angry that I didn't even noticed Stiles had gotten out of his jeep and he was kneeling down next to me. I guess all the emotions I was going through at that moment got the better of me because I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**"I'm a Mess"**_

_**Well here is chapter two of my story. I know it sucks and it's kinda slow but I'm hoping things will pick up. Also some of the dialog is the same as the show but i did change some things around. **_

_**As always i do not own Teen Wolf just my OC's**_

* * *

**Stiles POV**

This girl out of nowhere comes to this town with problems bigger than me and I don't know what to do. That. That was my exact thought as I watched her climb out of the jeep crying her eyes out and banging on the front door of her house trying to get in. I didn't know what to do. I have no freaking clue what's the first thing to do, let alone girls for that matter. I know I had to do something I mean technically it's my fault she started crying. I'm such an idiot. As I got out of the jeep I tried to wrap my head around the events that just took place. I shouldn't have said anything. God Stiles why can't you shut up. When I got closer to her she dropped to her knees and threw the picture to the ground. I knelt down next to her but I didn't know what I was doing. I patted her on the back. She looked up at me then turned away. Smooth Stiles, smooth. I retracted my hand but as soon as I took my hand back she fell back. I didn't catch her in time because I didn't know what was happening so she hit the porch hard. "Oh crap." I really didn't know what I was doing. I can't just leave her out here unconscious. Can I? No. Umm think, think Stiles. A key. Everyone has a key under their mat in this town. I picked her up and set her on the porch swing then I looked under the mat. I found a key and unlocked the door and put the key in my pocket as I went to go carry her in. I picked her up and kicked the door shut once inside.

I made my way upstairs which when your carrying an unconscious body of a hot girl none the less it gets difficult. I started kicking open doors once I got upstairs. I finally opened one that looked like a teenage girl's room I think. Well the suitcases gave me a good sign. I carried her in and laid her down on the bed. I covered her up and shut the door and left. Once I got outside I locked the door back. I looked down and saw the picture her dad gave me. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. As soon as I got in my jeep I saw a police cruiser pull in the driveway and Mr. Jacobs got out looking very tired and went inside his house. I started up the jeep and went home. When I got home I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Natalie POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a severely dry throat. When I woke up I noticed that I was back at Tim's in the room that was mine. I felt horrible. I can't believe I did that last night. I broke down and cried and probably scared Stiles away. He probably won't talk to me again. Great, I looked over at my alarm clock and it was almost noon. Wow did I really sleep that much? I got out of bed. I went straight for the shower. Maybe a nice long shower will make this headache go away.

I took a very long shower got dressed and remembered that it's Sunday so I had nowhere to go but to face Tim. I went downstairs and looked around before I went into the kitchen. I got a bowl of cereal again and found the note on the counter. It was from Tim. "Natalie I had to work today but I hope to get off early and we will talk tonight." That part was underlined. "p.s. please stay at the house love dad." Oh how sweet. I don't want to be here. I wish I had somewhere to go.

I finished my bowl of cereal then decided I was going to look around the house. Downstairs was nice and big. I came to a room downstairs that was in the back by the utility room. I tried to open it but it was locked. It looked like Fort Knox. It had like four different locks and a key card. Okay what is Tim hiding in this room? What was so important that it needed this many damn locks on the door when you live alone. I wanted so badly to know what he was hiding. I gave it a rest for now and went back upstairs to my room. I was bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do in this town. The only thing I could do was unpack the rest of my stuff. I went through everything that I packed and put it away. I started setting out pictures that were in my old room. There was a picture of my old friends and me that I put on my dresser. I put the picture of my mom and me by my bed.

I got everything unpacked and I was hungry. I went downstairs and saw Tim wasn't home yet. It was five thirty. I looked in the cabinets and couldn't find anything. I gave up looking for any actually food in this house so I started looking in the drawers for a phone book. I found a phone book and dialed the number of the first pizza joint I saw and luckily it was nearby I think. I sat in the living room and watched some TV as I waited on my pizza.

Thirty minutes of waiting the doorbell finally ranged. I opened the door and it wasn't the pizza guy. I opened the door to reveal a very tall man. He had that serious expression on his face. He looked to be Tim's age. I had my hand on the door ready to close it if he was going to try and kill me. He stared at me and I stared back not backing down and he finally spoke. "You must be Natalie. Is your dad here?" How did this man even know me? "Why? Who are you?" "I'm a friend of your dads." "So" He looked passed me inside then back to me. "Listen it's important. I need to talk to your dad." I was going to tell him he wasn't here but before I could say that load and behold coming up the steps was Tim. "Chris what are you doing here?" My dad said surprised. The man Chris turned and saw my dad then he said "Tim I need to talk to you about the next sale." My dad replied "Oh yes." I was so confused at what was going on. My dad turned and looked at me and said "Natalie could you give Mr. Argent and I some privacy." I looked at them "Whatever." I went back in the house and shut the front door. I was going to walk away but I got down on my knees and put my ear up next to the mail slot and stayed by the door trying to hear what they were saying. "Chris what are you doing here in Beacon Hills?" "Tim they're back." "What that's not possible I've been keeping track of their recent activity across the whole town." "I know but a couple of my guys went missing and we found them as we found them before." "If you're guys went missing in San Francisco then why are you here?" "They weren't in San Francisco. They were down here scoping things out just on the outside of town." "I thought we were good here when the Hale house burned down…" Chris interrupted Tim "Which we still don't know who did that." "Yeah I know." There was a moment of silence then Tim said "Come by tomorrow and will talk more and draw up a plan but, we've been talking to long the last thing I want is Natalie getting suspicious." "I know what you mean Tim." They nodded and Chris left and Tim was coming in. I hurried up and got up and ran into the kitchen. I steadied my breath.

I walked out to the living room and I Tim didn't even look at me he went straight for that locked room. I looked around the corner and saw him unlock the door and go in closing the door. What the hell is going on? I was on a mission I was on my way back to that room when of course the doorbell rings again. I went to the door and opened it to see my pizza finally was here. "Well it's about time you make it." "Well you live at the other end of town." "Oh sorry didn't know that. You sounded close." He just looked at me then said "Yeah well were not. That will be fourteen fifty." I looked at the teenager. Wow rude much. I gave him the money minus the tip and took my pizza. I was headed upstairs with my pizza when Tim called me. I got on one step. I turned and looked at him. "We need to talk about yesterday." He said. I turned and said "No we don't." "Natalie…" but he didn't finish that sentence because his phone started ringing. He answered and then hung up real quick. "Natalie I have to go but we are talking as soon as I get home." "Whatever." I went upstairs to my room as he went outside. I sat down on the bed and feasted on my pizza.

**Stiles POV**

I woke up to my dad's voice "Hey kid come on get up." "Stiles come on time for school." I got up groggily. "I'm up. I'm up." I heard my dad laughing. "I guess that's what you get for staying up all night and listening in on my phone calls." "UUHHGG." I got up and went to the shower. I didn't go to bed until like two in the morning and I don't know when Scott got home. I checked my phone and saw I had a text. It was Scott telling me he had something to tell me and he got bit by an animal last night when I left him. I hurriedly got dressed and got my stuff and headed to school.

I parked the jeep and met up with Scott. "Hey there he is let's see it." He rolled up his shirt to reveal a big bite mark."Ahhh that looks painful. Do you know what bit you?" "I have no idea I heard a wolf after I was bit." "No, Nope, No it wasn't a wolf." "Why not." "Because California hasn't had wolves in like sixty years." "Fine then I guess you won't believe me when I tell you I found the body." "What are you serious this is the best thing that has happened to this town" just then I saw Lydia the girl I have had a crush on since the third grade. "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look like you're going to ignore me." I looked back at Scott. "You're the cause of this you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths." He just looked at me "I'm a nerd by association." He shook his head and we walked into school. I went to my locker and he followed me. "So did you find anything else out about that girl you hit." "I didn't hit her she just ran out in front of my jeep while it was in motion." I closed my locker and we headed to class. "So do you think she's going to be here today?" "I don't know." "Do you know who she is?" "Nope." We took our seats and I looked at him and he was going to ask another question when I interrupted him "The answer to your question is probably a no but I did find out that her dad's a police officer." "Really, who?" "Scott its Mr. Jacobs." I saw his eyes light up with acknowledgement. "Really when my mom said his daughter was coming I thought she meant like a little girl." "Yeah that's what I thought. I thought I was going to have to babysit while Mr. Jacobs was working with my dad." He was going to say something when the teacher came in and grabbed our attention by talking about the dead body.

**Natalie POV**

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock reminding me that I had to start a new school today with new people. I don't want to go and meet new people and stand in front of the class talking about myself. Defiantly wasn't ready for the day. I got out of bed and got in the shower. Oh today was going to be a long day. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I didn't go all out for the first day of school but I didn't really care. I put on my T-shirt and jeans. I fixed my hair so it wasn't so crazy and did my make-up. After I was done I put my red converse on and my mom's necklace. It wasn't much it was just a little silver arrow but, it was my mom's favorite. That necklace was the most important thing to me and I had to have her with me today. I looked at the picture sitting at the bed side table. "I miss you so much mom. Please be with me today. I love you." I saw it was seven thirty and got the rest of my stuff packed in my bag and walked downstairs. Hoping Tim already went into work. I was downstairs and didn't see him so I headed to the door. As I was about to open the door I heard him. "Hey Natalie ready for the first day of school?" I just opened the door and walked out. He rushed outside shutting the door as he went and said "Were do you think you're going." "School." "No you're not walking all the way to school come on I'm driving you." "I think I rather walk." "Natalie get in the car now." He said. I looked at him and gave up and got in the car. He got in and drove me to school.

Tim pulled up to the front of the school. I didn't see anybody. It looks like I'm late on the first day of school. Perfect. Tim started to say "Natalie I don't want you being made at me." "Okay." "We really need to talk about everything and sort everything out so we can move on." "Whatever." "Natalie I love you and I love your mom." I looked at him after he said that last part. I was pissed. "Oh so you love us is that why you left." He looked at me and said "Is that why you're so angry with me?" "No." I said sarcastically "No not at all. I have to go I'm already late as it is." "Natalie I'm really sorry." "Save it I don't want to hear it." I got out of the car and walked pissed off into the doors the school. Really sorry. I don't even know what I want to hear anymore.

I didn't even know where I was going. No one was in the hallway. I looked at every door until I found the office. I walked into the office. I stood there for a good five minutes before the woman took noticed of me. She was probably in her late sixties. Nice woman no doubt but too chipper for me this morning. "Hello dear." She said in the sweetest voice "What can I do for you?" "I'm new and I need my schedule." "Okay dear name?" "Natalie Jacobs." She went to a stack of folders in front of her and pulled one out. "It looks like we have a couple of new kids this year." I smiled and tried my hardest to be polite with the anger bubbling inside me right now. She pulled out what I was assuming was my folder and looked up and said "Ok dear if you just take a seat the vice principal will be here to show you around." "Oh that's really not necessary I'm sure I can find everything on my own." I put my hand out for my schedule. She didn't give it to me she looked at me and said "No, no sweetie you'll have to wait for the vice principal. Sorry. You can take a seat right over there." she pointed to the chairs across from her desk. I walked over there and sat down. I can find my own way around I don't need anyone showing me around.

I sat there for ten minutes before he came in with another girl. She sat down next to me and the vice principal told us "I'll be right back to show you two to your fist class." I looked at the girl she had long dark hair and an innocent looking face. She looked at me and was doing the same thing I was doing to her. She seemed nice so I spoke "Hey I'm Natalie." "I'm Allison." "So you're new here too." "Uh yeah my dad moved us from San Francisco to here. Where are you from?" I didn't want to get into a lot of details about myself so I sent for the basic "New York." "Wow that's a long way." "Yeah well it was a bit of a rush moving out here. So are you nervous." I changed the subject really quick. "UH yeah is it obvious." "Maybe just a little. Are you?" "Maybe" "At least we have each other. So we're not totally alone today." "Yeah." Just then the vice principal was back with two folders in his hand. "Well ladies are you ready." We both nodded and got up and followed him down the hallway. "It's a good thing you guys are in the same first period class. It saves me a lot of time." He stopped in front of a classroom and gave us each our schedules. "Let me be the first to welcome you two to Beacon Hills High." I nodded and he opened the door and went in Allison followed him and I followed her into the classroom. "Class we have two new students joining us this year Allison Argent and Natalie Jacobs." I stepped out from behind Allison and the vice principal finished by saying "Please make them feel welcome." Then he turned and left. "Okay ladies take your seats and look at the syllabus on your desk." There were only two seats left and I wanted the one closer in the back so Allison took the seat behind some guy that couldn't keep his eyes off her and I went to the other.

I sat down and as soon as I looked up I was met by those brown eyes I looked into a couple of days ago. It took me by surprised and I jumped a little when I saw him. "Hey" he said not so much in a whisper and the teacher said "Mr. Stilinski would you like to start your first day off with a detention." He turned around "Not particularly, no." "Then you better turn around and focus on that syllabus." He stayed turned around. I looked at the syllabus and saw that I have already read half of it at my old school. The bell ranged five minutes later and I picked my stuff and left the classroom trying to avoid have an awkward conversation with Stiles. I didn't get very far. "Hey wait up." He came up right behind me.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hey Natalie, right." "Yeah." I kept walking to my next class where ever it may be. He followed me. "I didn't know if I was going to see you again." "You actually wanted to see me after what happened." "Uh… yeah I sort of have your house key." I stopped and looked at him confused "How did you get a key to my house." "Well I found it and when you passed out on me." Damn. I didn't want to have this conversation. "Yeah I'm really sorry about that. I'm a mess and I'll explain everything it's just I'm going to be late for my next class." "What's your next class." I looked at my schedule. "Chemistry." "Great that's what I have next. Come on I'll show you." "I think I can find it." I started walking away to avoid a subject I didn't want to talk about. "Okay but you know you're going in the wrong direction." I turned around to him. "Fine. Will you please show me around this school I would truly appreciate it." He looked satisfied with himself and said "I mean I guess I can show the new girl around even though it might bring my social status down." He smiled as I gave him a look "You're a horrible person." "Yes I am, come on nerd." We started walking "Wow, I'm the nerd?" "Yes." I couldn't stop smiling at the goofy, strange boy in front of me. "How?" "You're wearing the shirt." I looked down and saw I was wearing my Star Wars T-shirt. I smiled.

The bell rang and the remaining kids in the hallway scrambled to their classes but we kept walking at the same paste. "Well I'm late thanks to you." "Hey trust me you want to be late for this class. Plus we won't get in trouble because you're new and don't know where anything is." He stopped in front of a classroom and turned to me and said "Okay new girl Harris is a piece of work. So don't say I didn't warn you." He opened the door and we walked in and heard the teacher say "Mr. Stilinski what a surprise for you to join us today." I stepped out from behind Stiles and looked at the teacher, Harris. He had a rat face and looked like he hated life. Stiles said "I was showing Natalie around." Mr. Harris looked at me then back at Stiles and said "You got lucky this time Mr. Stilinski." We went and sat down Stiles sat down at his seat and I spot someone I knew. "Is this seat taken?" "No." Danny said and I sat down. Harris started talking. "Since you were late Mr. Stilinski your partner is Miss Jacobs. For the next project." Danny looked at me and said "Good luck being partners with Stiles." Then he handed me a packet which I'm assuming was the project. I put it in my folder when the bell rang signaling the change of classes.

I had Danny help me find my next class since he had that class next and Stiles didn't. After my math class I went to my next class which was French. I found it by myself and I sat down in a seat. This was the first class I didn't have anybody I knew that was until I saw Allison walk through the doors and to the seat next to me. "Hey I'm so glad you have this class." She said. "Oh I know me too." The teacher came in and started class.

After that we had lunch and Allison promised to save me a seat because we didn't want to eat alone. So I found my locker and put everything in it and went to the cafeteria. I was so ready to eat. I was starving. I got my lunch and looked around the room for Allison and found her. I walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey." I said "Hey." "How is your first day going?" "Oh you know same as it usually is. You?" "Eh okay." I started eating and I watched all this people come and sit down. I looked at Allison and asked "Allison who are all these people?" "Umm I don't know..." she got interrupted by a redheaded girl sitting down across from her. "Allison." I looked at her and she looked at me "And who are you?" before I could answer Allison answered for me "Lydia this is Natalie, Natalie this is Lydia." Lydia looked at me and just smiled. I can tell when people don't like me. the air gets really awkward and everyone watches what they say. I looked at Allison and told her "I'll see you later." Then I got up and left that table and found Stiles. I sat down next to him. "Hey can I sit with you guys." I looked at Stiles and his friend the one that started at Allison first period. Stiles said "Yeah." So I sat down. "Hey I'm Scott." The friend said "I'm Natalie." "So did you sue him for running you over." I laughed and looked at Stiles.

After lunch the rest of the day seemed to drag on. After the last bell ranged for school to be over I got the books I needed out of my locker and headed out the front doors. I didn't get very far because I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Allison walking towards me. "Hey Natalie." "Hey Allison." "Could you do me a favor and stay after school with me." "Why" "Because I don't want to stay with Lydia by myself." Yeah I didn't want to stay and hang with the queen of this school. "I really…" she cut me off "Please." I looked at her "Fine." It did give me something to do so I didn't have to go home. "Come on." she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the school to the field. "You want to watch the guys practice football." Then I heard queen herself say "Football is a joke here at Beacon Hills." Allison said following that "Apparently they play lacrosse here instead of football." Okay I sat down and watched the players come on the field.

I didn't think I saw right but I did. I saw Stiles and his friend Scott. Stiles was sitting on the bench and Scott was on the field. Scott was really good and Allison couldn't stop looking at him. I nudged her "You like him don't you." She looked at me with the reddest cheeks and said "I don't know maybe." I smiled at her and watched the rest of whatever the hell we were watching.

After their practiced I went down and caught Stiles before he left. "Hey." I think I scared him because he jumped "Hey what are you doing here?" "Watching whatever this is with Allison." "Its lacrosse and why." "Allison got dragged here by Lydia and I got dragged here by Allison." At the mention of Lydia's name he perked up. We walked to his jeep and he said "So there is no lacrosse where you're from?" "Nope, just football." "Where exactly did you come from?" "I'm from New York." He looked at me "And you moved to Beacon Hills." "Yeah, well I better go." I started walking I didn't want to tell anybody about my mom. Not now. "Hey Natalie." He came up behind me "Do you need a ride?" "Uhh no I'll walk." "Natalie its okay I won't ask you anything." "Promise?" "Yeah. Nothing, my lips are sealed the whole ride." I really didn't want to walk forever to the house so I accepted. "Okay." He opened the jeep door for me and I got in. he ran around and got in the driver's side.

The drive to the house was silent. He parked the jeep and I got out and walked around to the driver's side window. "Thanks for today." "It's nothing." "No really Stiles you help me a lot I feel like I owe you big time." "I might pick you up on that." He smiled and that made me smile. "See you tomorrow." "Yeah see ya." I turned and walked up the steps of the front door and heard him drive away in the jeep. I opened the door and went straight upstairs to my room. Tim wasn't home so that was a plus. I laid down on my bed and thought maybe things were going to look up. Just Maybe.

* * *

_**Hope you liked chapter two... working on chapter three.**_


End file.
